Your Place
by xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx
Summary: Gamora seemed to have forgotten who she belonged to. And quite frankly, everyone was sick of her antics. Specifically Peter. And he knows just how to restore order. Rated M.


**Disclaimer: I most obviously do not own Guardians of the Galaxy nor am I trying to profit off of it. This is merely a story where there was lots of imagination and words and then BAM, some story was born.**

**This story is M rated for Mature Audiences. **

**And with that all being said, I give you, Your Place.**

When Peter and Gamora started bickering it was wise to stay well out of their way, because anything could happen and usually, someone _other _than them got hurt.

So Rocket, Drax and Groot were sitting up in the cockpit, sitting quietly, awkwardly trying to drown out the shouts and curses rising up from below. The walls of the newly restored Milano were resistant to many things, but they weren't 100% soundproof. And with the pair of lungs those two had on them it was impossible to escape from it when you were stuck floating through the galaxy.

"_What the fuck is wrong with you? You've been on my ass all week about the most stupidest shit! Can you give me a break long enough for me to breathe?!" _Peter.

"_Maybe if you did shit right to begin with, I wouldn't have to be on your case! I feel like I'm talking to a nine year old, I swear. I've never met anyone dumber than you. Even Drax is above _you." Gamora.

Rocket and Groot turned to Drax who looked a cross between pleased and offended. He leaned back in his seat and folded his hands. "I have nothing to say on this matter."

"_Oh really? Is that what you were feeling last weekend when you were screaming my name?" _Rocket face palmed and rubbed his face. If this conversation..er...yelling match turned into some sexual shit he swore he was going to jump out and suffocate to death.

"_Don't you dare bring that up. And I can take Drax's company over yours any fucking day. At least he's not useless in the coordination department. How do you trip over a _shoe _and manage to break the majority of _expensive _supplies we need to hold us over until the next month?" _Rocket winced. Gamora's voice was steadily rising higher and higher and his sensitive ears twitched with pain.

"_You're always bringing up old shit. Is that all your memory stores? Try again with something recent. If I wanted to be with someone who's so negative I'd just go back to Yondu and his crew." _Peter barely got the last word out before a slap resounded through the ship. It was so sharp Rocket clutched his face as if he were the one hit.

"I am Groot." Groot said, looking appalled. Rocket nodded. "Damn indeed."

Rocket didn't know what happened within the next few seconds but there was a slam and Gamora was screaming, "I'm sorry! Peter stop it!"

Drax sat up with a start. "Peter dares to harm Gamora?" Rocket held up a hand, a smirk on his face. There was a planet coming into view. Thank God, because with what was about to happen next he didn't want to be here for.

"No Drax, not harm. But he won't make it easy for her. I feel like going to a bar, feel like coming?" Rocket's raised eyebrow convinced Drax. He nodded.

Rocket turned to the controls and started preparing for landing. A small smirk graced his face. Gamora had been on some bipolar crap all week and they'd all been fed up with it. But none of them were as fed up as Peter and he knew Peter would be very..._convincing_...in his form of punishment.

Gamora had had plenty of angry moments in her lifetime so far. Well, her entire life consisted of anger. So it had been way too easy for Peter to piss her off to the point that she was. She was so angry she didn't even realize she had hit him until the sting of the impact left her hand pulsing, and the echo confirmed it was definitely a big one.

Peter's face was to the side and an ugly red welt was already forming on the sensitive area. His breathing became ragged and his fists were clenched. "_Shit_," Gamora thought. "_I'm fucked now."_

Peter touched his face and checked for signs of blood since she hit part of his nose too. "So you want to get handsy huh?" He slowly walked towards her and Gamora scanned the room for a weapon. But before she could get one he grabbed her by her arms and slammed her against the wall. Due to her genetic make up and various upgrades she didn't feel much, just a twinge of pain. Peter trapped her between his body and the wall and pressed himself into her front. She couldn't move or get out.

"Peter I'm sorry! Stop it!" Peter tightened his grip on her arms and brought them up above her head. While he was doing so she bucked but he was resilient against that move, groaning at the tightness and strain starting to build up in her arms.

"You know of my past yes?" Peter asked. His voice had dropped to a low and dangerous whisper and she could feel the sinister meaning behind his tone.

"Yes." Gamora said through clenched teeth. Everyone who knew Peter knew of his damned past. Specifically his past with girls.

"You know what happens when a girl doesn't know her place hmm?" His nose brushed her neck and she leaned away the best she could. He knew her neck was one of her weaknesses and he loved using it against her.

"You teach them a lesson." Gamora said, shivering with pleasure. She heard Peter chuckle and softly kiss her neck. "You know me well," He said. In one swift move he threw her over his shoulder and walked out the room. Gamora closed her eyes and cursed under her breath at the hell he was about to put her under.

"What was that?" Peter questioned.

"Nothing!" Gamora yelled. Peter tsked. "Don't worry we'll fix that attitude problem real quick."

Peter kicked open the door of his room and threw her onto the bed. Gamora scrambled to upright herself and backed up against the headboard. On normal circumstances Gamora wouldn't have any fear coursing through her veins. It would be virtually nonexistent. But the butterflies in her stomach and the quickening of her heart beat were going on too strong for her to ignore.

Peter took off his shirt and flung it to the side, all the while not moving his eyes from Gamora and a small smile graced his face.

"Peter stop it. I'm sorry okay I didn't know what came over me!" Gamora didn't think she'd resort to begging but if she could get out of what she knew was to happen to her she'd take any way out.

Her leg was out and he grabbed it, dragging her to him. She was under him just like that and his lips were attacking her neck in the very next second. Gamora shrieked as the nerves were activated in the area and desperately tried to get him off her, but he was much heavier than she was and she made no impact on his determined form.

He nipped and sucked on her pulse point, and Gamora couldn't help but groan at the feeling. His warm wet tongue lapped at her and her back arched, shivers quickly going down her spine.

Peter's favorite thing about a woman like Gamora was that she could be all tough and serious but as soon as you attacked her weaknesses at the source she was all putty in his hands. They'd been dating for about five months now and everytime they got together he learned something new about her. Within the first month he accidentally uncovered her neck was a hotspot when he hugged her from behind and she involuntarily moaned. During the second he discovered that she enjoyed being handled roughly, as if she were a toy, and during the third he was surprised that she was a submissive. (Because her demeanor said otherwise).

While he was making sure to leave a bruise on her neck, his hand traveled down to her shirt and he swiftly took that and her bra off, and took her left breast in his hand and squeezed it. Gamora was writhing under him already and he hadn't even gotten started yet.

He let go of her neck and observed his work. A purple dark green bruise was already forming close to her collar bone. Her breathing was getting heavy and her eyes were lidded. He wasn't going to let her fall asleep on him though.

He kissed her, and Gamora moaned as his tongue entered her mouth. His hand traveled down to her pants and unbuttoned them, pulling the zipper down and slipping inside. She was already wet. He pushed her underwear to the side and started stroking her slowly, making sure to pay special attention to her love button. She turned her head to the side and her breath hitched, whimpering as he slipped a finger inside her, and then two, and then three.

"Peter please..." But he cut her off with a kiss and mumbled, "Lessons baby, lessons."

"Fuck!" She yelled as his finger turned upwards and hit her spot. After weeks of practice he was able to remember exactly where it was located and he got her everytime. He moved his hand in and out and Gamora hummed in pleasure as she tried to keep quiet. He went faster and faster and her jaw dropped, and just as she was about to come he took them out and she screamed frustratingly. He laughed and moved to take off her pants. Her now balled fist came back to punch him but he flipped her onto her back and pinned her arms behind her with one of his own. With the other he took her pants and underwear off. She was really wet now. She gleamed with arousal. He then leaned down and whispered, "Now I want you to lay still for me here. Can you do that or will there be problems?" He nipped at the bruise on her neck and she whimpered.

He removed the rest of his own clothes and got back on the bed. He spread her legs and dragged her towards him, spreading her arousal around her lips before pounding into her. Gamora screamed and bowed her head as she let him have her way with her. Her elbows were the only thing supporting her at this moment as he pounded again, and again and again, mercilessly and without regret.

"Please! Stop! Peter please!" Her pleas were wind to his ears as he continued, ignoring her when she reached back and attempted to push against his arms. His hands had a secure grip on her waist and he was sure she was going to have a few more bruises in the morning.

Her pleas died, but they were soon replaced by moans, which turned into screams. Screams of despair, screams of want, screams of regret, but screams of pleasure. He went harder and harder, wanting her to feel everything he made her feel this week. Anger, pain, sorrow, annoyance. Her ass slammed into his front, and her cream made wet sounds that were music to his ears. Some of it ran down his leg even.

She was hot. Her heat surrounded him, he couldn't get enough of her. She was slick, with both her essence and his. Gamora had the tendency to forget who she belonged to, and it unnerved him to no end. But when she did, he made sure she remembered, and remembered for a long time.

He came out of her and stood up, picking her up by one leg and hoisting it onto his shoulder. Cream dripped from her entrance, and she begged and pleaded some more for him to stop. As usual he ignored her. He knew she enjoyed it. It was all for show.

He plunged into her once more and fucked her, mid air, giving her his all while she screamed with abandon. She grasped at his arms, gripping him tight. This was a new one, he'd never done this to her before. Her senses were heightened as she was against gravity and she felt even more. He brought her other leg down around his waist and she held on tight.

"Gamora." He said. She refused to look at him.

He spanked her. "Gamora." She opened her eyes and met his, captivated by his orbs and finding she couldn't look away.

"Who do you belong to?" He adjusted her so that he was hitting her spot on. Her back arched and she cried out.

"You."

"Me who?"

Gamora was extremely close to coming apart at the seams. He could tell because her grip on him was getting weaker and she seemed as if she were drifting away from him.

"Peter..."

"Peter..?"

"Peter Quill!"

"What is your place?"

"Submissive..."

"Submissive to whom?"

Gamora couldn't take it. She was so close. She wasn't in her body anymore, she couldn't explain it. Peter wouldn't stop. He was relentless and she knew he wouldn't let her come till he got his answer. She wasn't even sure if she'd hold on long enough to make it.

"Gamora. Submissive to whom?" Peter questioned. His pace slowed and Gamora moaned.

"Peter! I'm submissive to Peter Quill! Only...Peter..." Her voice became ragged and he quickened his pace again, setting her on the bed and spreading her wide. Her rubbed her clit and kissed her neck. Too many feelings at once. Too much pleasure. Not enough power to contain it.

Tears escaped her eyes as she came, and she couldn't hear herself scream as wave after wave consumed her. She was limp in his arms and completely spent, and was so out of it she felt she was going to be comatose.

Peter groaned as she came under him, coming himself, and cursing violently as she scratched his back. There was definitely some bleeding going on back there. She had squirted, and both of their thighs were soaked. He felt something wet hit his arm and looked down to see she was crying. Gamora never cried during sex. Gamora never cried at all. Was it bad that his ego inflated because he realized her made Gamora _cry_ during _sex_?

A minute passed before she was able to quiet down. She sniffled and there were whimpers. She had never cried during sex before and never had she felt so...satisfied. Occasionally a twinge low in her stomach would make her moan, but otherwise she was fine. Peter brushed away the final tears and held her close to him. She snuggled into his warmth and sighed, too weak to do much anything else.

"Have you learned your lesson?" He mumbled into her hair. She couldn't say anything. Heck, she didn't have to. The look on her face said it all.

"I love you, G." Peter kissed her softly.

She had the strength to return it. "I love you Peter."

Three hours later, the rest of the crew returned to the ship. Rocket scanned the ship for any sign of noise, but it was dead quiet. When he passed by the main hallway the smell of sex hit him.

"Should we make sure everything is alright?" Drax questioned. Rocket smirked, shaking his head.

"Nah. Quill took care of it just fine." Drax looked confused but when the smell hit him too, he started laughing. Groot just sat there, clueless, but he knew whatever was happening was good, so he smiled.

"Yup." Rocket leaned back in his seat. "Just fine."


End file.
